


Bandaged Bunny

by Starbud



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, ive had this short in my docs folders for months now, mentions of Style, so no promises on quality, this was written at like ten at night, thought it was time to post it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbud/pseuds/Starbud
Summary: Kenny eats things that he is not supposed to! Butters is upset!





	Bandaged Bunny

Kenny is jerked out of his thoughts by a disgusting metallic taste in mouth. Startled, he looks at his hand. Sure enough, it's decorated with a row of gently oozing bite marks. It'll need to be cleaned, because he is  _ not  _ dying of an infection this week. He raises his uninjured hand and gets a bathroom pass.

He runs into Stan in the hall.

“Hey, what's up?”

Kenny holds up his hand. “Gotta wash it out.”

“Dude. Again? I thought you quit that.”

“So did I.”

“Man, Butters isn't gonna be happy. He always hates you hurting yourself.”

“I know. Honestly, I didn't even realize I was doing it.”

“Well, I gotta get back to class. See you later.”

“See you. Don't tell Butters.”

“I won't. Don't worry.”

Kenny's got nothing to worry about. He knows enough things that Stan doesn't want Kyle to know that his own secrets are safe.

  
  


After school, Kenny meets Butters. They walk home to school together. It’s a warm day, and neither of them are wearing coats, making his gloved hand even more suspicious. It’s no wonder that Butters notices, and confronts him about it.

“Ken, what's with the glove?”

Kenny panics. “It's nothing! My hand was cold.”

“Kenny, you're the worst liar I know. Give it here.”

Despite his shorter wingspan, Butters is able to grab the offending hand easily, possibly due to the fact that Kenny isn't trying too hard to keep it away. He surrenders, and Butters rips the glove off. He sees the bandage and sucks in a breath.

“Kenny, where did this come from?”

“It. Um, well. I… see,” He sighs. “I was biting myself.”

“Well, yeah, Sherlock. I mean where did you get the bandage. Did you rip this off a shirt?”

Kenny blushes. This was not going how he expected. 

“What? Are you not mad at me?”

“Of course I'm mad at you, idiot. You're going to get an infection if you wrap it like this.” He looked up, into Kenny’s eyes. “And yes, I don't like that you'd hurt yourself. I wish you wouldn't. But we need to get this fixed up. Look.” Butters points at his fingers. The tips are turning blue. “How did you manage to cut off your circulation with a tee shirt?”

 

Butters’s parents aren't home yet, so it's fairly safe for Kenny to come in through the front door and into the bathroom to get the medical attention that he needs. 

Butters digs out his first aid kit from under the sink and starts bandaging Kenny's hand, properly this time. 

“Hold still. This will sting.”

Kenny flinches as Butters dabs peroxide over his wound and then squirts a generous amount of Neosporin over it. He skillfully wraps Kenny's hand in gauze before securing to with tape.

“There. All done.”

“Wow,” Kenny says, inspecting the dressing. “That nursing internship down at Hell's Pass has really paid off.”

Butters kisses Kenny on the cheek.

“I'll bandage you forever. Just please don't hurt yourself like this anymore.” He grabs Kenny's hand. “It hurts my heart to see you do this to yourself.”

Kenny wraps him in a hug.

“It hurts to see you angry at me.”

Butters looks up at Kenny. His pale blue eyes are shimmering. “Ken, I'm not angry. Well, sorta, because you're biting your hand again. I thought you stopped that in eighth grade.”

“Yeah. I just... forgot I guess”

“It makes me sad. Seeing you hurt.”

“Well, I hate seeing you sad.” He kisses Butters on the forehead. “So I guess I'll never get hurt again.”

Butters laughs. “Don't be too safe. I still need someone to wrap up if I want to be a real nurse when I grow up.”

The two are interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Butters’s dad is home.

Kenny gets up. “Guess I'd better leave.” He heads to Butters’s bedroom window, giving him a final kiss before climbing down the tree. He hits the ground and starts running to his house towards the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So confession time. I can do many things. I can read, draw, turn a cartwheel, and sew.   
> What I can not do is:   
> Tag things!   
> Title things!  
> Summarize things!  
> Write long things! (seriously can't even get past 1000 words what kind of petty fanfic writer do i think i am)  
> Write in general!  
> So constructive criticism or any comments at all are appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
